I Never Get Turned Down
by warblermillie
Summary: Santana's shoulders visibly dropped and she let out a disappointed groan, "Still! You just made out with Santana Lopez and you're still gay?" Santana corners Blaine after he and the Warblers perform SLS and is intent on getting a boyfriend.


**Title: **I Never Get Turned Down  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Santana's shoulders visibly dropped and she let out a disappointed groan, "_Still?_ You just made out with Santana Lopez and you're _still_ gay?" Santana corners Blaine after he and the Warblers perform Silly Love Songs with the intention of getting a new partner. Blainetana? Anderpez?  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+**  
>Set:<strong> Post Silly Love Songs

Santana had cornered him and here he was, back against the wall and arms pinned either side of his head, almost as if he was surrendering – which, he was trying to do. Blaine looked around, worried that there was no one else there. All the Warblers were round the front of Breadstix, boarding the coach while he was stranded round the back. He swallowed nervously.

"Uh, Santana, I-"

"Oh, shut _up_, prep boy," She said in her usual bitchy tone, but she laughed and leaned in closer. Blaine's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" He asked. He didn't want to hurt her feelings at all but Kurt had told him about Santana's reputation. She was... fluid, as some would say.

"Listen, you can't just sing to me that I'm single and then not expect me to pounce on you," She raised a perfect eyebrow, breath tickling Blaine's cheek, "Besides, you're actually pretty cute."

"Um, well, you see-" He stuttered, trying to distance themselves but failing. She had to be less than a centimetre away now, watching his lips in an almost predatory way.

"I never get turned down," She said and closed the distance quickly, pressing their lips together. It felt odd to Blaine, as it was nice but he couldn't shake the fact it was _Santana, _a _girl. _Plus, he didn't really want this kiss and her tongue was trying to invade his mouth as if there was no tomorrow. He felt her grip slacken on his forearms, so he wrenched his arms free and put them on her shoulders, gently pushing her away.

"Hm," She said, almost observing him. She ran a finger along her bottom lip slowly, fixing her lipgloss and smiled, "Not bad. Definite potential if you were leading."

"Wuh- Buh-" He spluttered, "Santana, I'm _gay!"_

Santana's shoulders visibly dropped and she let out a disappointed groan, "_Still?_ You just made out with Santana Lopez and you're _still_ gay?"

Blaine looked panicked yet also mocking as she flipped her hands into the air, annoyed and he said, "I can't change it, you know... I'm gay."

"Yes, I get that now, hobbit," She sighed, frustrated and she turned to the side, one hand on her forehead, the other on her hip as if talking to herself, "God, I finally find a hot rich guy and he plays for the other team."

"...Should I be happy or offended?" He questioned, a slight smile on his face. Santana turned back to him, using the hand on her head to point at him.

"Don't get smarmy now. Ugh," She groaned again.

"Um... well, sorry. But, uh, I have to get back – they're going back to Dalton in a few minutes."

"Okay, fine," Santana said, rolling her eyes, "See ya, Shane."

"It's Blaine." He said timidly. She looked at him and winked.

"I know."

With that, she flounced off, fluffing one side of her hair and swaying her hips. Blaine stood by the wall for 30 seconds, watching and the puffing out air in amusement and shock. Okay, Santana Lopez had stolen his first kiss but at least she was cordial about it. Well, as cordial as Santana could get. Blaine eventually shook his head, wiped his mouth and straightened his tie, then walked around to the front of Breadstix, where he was met by an anxious Kurt.

Kurt jogged up to him and then stopped when opposite, "What took you so long? Everyone's been wondering where you are."

"Uh, well, I went to the bathroom-"

"For 10 minutes?" Kurt exclaimed, eyebrow raised.

"And then Santana kissed me to see if I'd go straight."

Kurt's jaw fell open and his eyes popped from face. He let out a half-laugh, half-gasp and looked around Blaine, seeing if he could see the Latina girl, "She- She _kissed _you? Oh, for God's sake, when I next see her-!"

"Hey, don't worry," Blaine said, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders to stop him from storming past him, "It wasn't bad!"

Kurt closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. He turned to Blaine again and said, "Come one let, let's get to the others."

They started to walk back to the coach for the Warblers when Kurt asked, "When you said it wasn't bad, do you mean it was good?"

This question stunned Blaine for a second, "Uh. Well, I meant it as in she was sort of nice about it if that makes sense. But it wasn't terrible. For a girl."

Kurt let out a tiny 'mm' in acknowledgement but said nothing more. Blaine noticed the little change in his facial expression and his mind flitted back to when they were in the coffee shop and Kurt admitted he thought he was going to serenade him. He saw the cogs working in Kurt's brain, realising his was actually jealous.

Blaine smiled and rested his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him a little closer. He missed Kurt's blush and said, "But I know who I am and that hasn't changed."

Kurt smiled.


End file.
